All By Myself
by Rikurt36
Summary: OS. Sebastian se confesse sur la musique "All By Myself".


OS basé sur la chanson « All By Myself » (version de John Barrowman). Vous n'êtes pas du tout obligé de l'écouter (et de toute façon vous ne pourrirez pas l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez de cette fiction, vu que Sebastian parle entre les paroles :p)

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! (Arrivé à la fin, ne me détestez pas, s'il vous plait)

* * *

**All By Myself**

Je m'appelle Sebastian Smythe. Et ce que j'ai à dire ne vaut peut-être pas la peine d'être écouté. Après tout, j'ai fait souffrir tellement de gens. Inutilement. J'y prenais plaisir, j'y voyais de l'intérêt. Mais toutes ces personnes à qui j'ai craché des horreurs à la figure ne le méritaient pas. Enfin, presque pas.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis dans ma chambre, seul, assis sur le lit. Je regarde la fenêtre ouverte. Le soleil éclaire le sol. Ça fait du bien, le soleil. Mais moi, j'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre. Jusqu'ici, je m'en fichais. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je me rends compte que ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si personne ne m'aime. En particulier si c'est quelqu'un pour qui je témoigne une grande admiration. C'est vrai, il me déteste. Dès qu'il me voit, je sais bien qu'il a peur et qu'il ferait tout pour partir. Je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça. Je l'aime et lui, il me hait. Ça ne peut plus durer.

Alors, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je vais briller ? Ce serait bien la seule fois. Un jour dans ma courte vie, je vais faire quelque chose de bien. Je vais raconter tout ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi je l'ai fait. A travers une chanson. Et ce sera la dernière chanson. Si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez m'écouter, mais franchement, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

* * *

**When I was young**

_Quand j'étais jeune_, c'est-à-dire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, vu que j'ai maintenant vingt ans. En vingt ans, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours le même. Arrogant, méchant, égoïste. Ça a commencé quand j'étais bébé. On ne s'occupait pas de moi, j'étais seul au monde. J'ai compensé en insultant tout le monde et en étant désagréable. Cette attitude ne m'a jamais passé.

**I never needed anyone**

_Je n'avais jamais besoin de personne_, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas d'amis, rien. Et de toute façon, je n'en voulais pas. Je me suffisais. J'étais parfait. Beau, riche, intelligent. Que demander d'autre ? Les autres garçons et les filles ne m'intéressaient pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur amitié. J'étais très bien tout seul.

**And making love was just for fun**

_Et je faisais l'amour juste pour m'amuser_, ce que je fais toujours. Le sexe n'est qu'un divertissement. Idiots sont les gens qui voient ça comme quelque chose de bénit ou de fragile. Ce n'est rien. Seulement une chose qui nous fait oublier à quel point la vie craint. Exactement comme l'argent ou l'alcool. De mon côté, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec le sexe. Je suis par nature quelqu'un d'extrêmement séduisant et persuasif. J'ai tous les mecs que je veux. Encore aucun ne m'a résisté. Enfin, aucun sauf lui. C'est le premier qui refuse mes avances. Bon, pour tout dire je ne lui en ai pas fait, mais à quoi bon ? Il les refuserait tout de suite. Les coups d'un soir ne l'intéressent pas, il recherche une relation durable. Tout ce que je ne peux pas lui offrir. Il est tout le contraire de moi. Patient, gentil et compréhensif. Comment deux êtres comme nous pourraient s'aimer ?

**Those days are gone**

_Ces jours sont loin_, très loin. Maintenant, j'ai vingt ans et un jour. Un jour, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je pensais, avant, que je vivrai toute ma vie avec mes coups d'un soir et mes amourettes sans espoir. Mais c'est faux. Un homme ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Un homme a besoin de quelqu'un le soir pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui cuisiner des bons plats. Je n'ai pas le profil d'un sentimental, mais rien qu'une fois j'aurais aimé goûter à une vie comme celles-là. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus.

**Livin' alone**

_Je vis seul_, je suis seul au monde. D'habitude, le grand Sebastian Smythe ne passerait pas sa vie seul, comme ça. Ou plutôt sa nuit. Mais depuis plusieurs jours mélancoliques, je dors seul. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de passer les nuits avec quelqu'un qui sait très bien que je ne veux plus le lendemain. Ma réputation est faite, je ne peux pas la changer. Je dois vivre seul, c'est ma destinée. Et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

**I think of all the friends I've known**

_Je pense à tous les amis que j'ai eus_, même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, j'en ai eu quelques uns. Comme ce gars en colonie de vacances, ou cette fille en maternelle. Mais c'est loin, bien loin. A cette époque, je n'étais pas encore le Sebastian Smythe d'aujourd'hui. Il me restait une once d'innocence, bien que j'étais quand même déjà arrogant. Mais j'ai eu quelques amis. Et je les regrette, maintenant.

**And when I dial the telephone, nobody's home**

_Et quand je prends le téléphone, personne ne répond_, ce qui est compréhensible. En effet, j'ai essayé d'appeler des gens de mon université, pour sortir ou se faire un ciné. Les gens avec qui j'ai une mince affinité ou avec qui je n'ai pas encore tout gâché. Mais tout le monde me connait, les rumeurs sont partout. Ils ne veulent pas se faire humilier par moi et mes blagues stupides. Après tout, il est difficile de se défaire de la réputation que l'on s'est faite. C'est pour ça que je ne chercherai plus à avoir d'amis, c'est trop tard, maintenant. Les jeux sont faits.

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_, je suis absolument seul. Seul contre tous. Personne ne veut me donner de seconde chance. Ils me haïssent tous. Mais je les comprends. Qui voudrait bien m'aimer, moi ? Pour ce que je suis et ce que j'ai à donner ? J'aurais tout donné pour changer, pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ils ne me laisseraient pas cette chance. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait mon choix. Et il est irréversible.

**Don't wanna be**

_Je ne veux pas être_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Anymore**

_Plus jamais_. Ce serait trop beau qu'ils me laissent changer. Ils ne veulent pas. Ils n'ont donc aucune compassion ? Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai été méchant avant eux, mais je les pensais plus généreux.

**All by myslef**

_Tout seul_

**Don't wanna live**

_Je ne veux pas vivre_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Anymore**

_Plus jamais_

**Hard to be sure**

_Il est dur d'être sûr_

**Sometimes I feel so insecure**

_Parfois je me sens si insécurisé_. Il est vrai que j'ai l'impression, par moment, d'être tout petit dans un monde d'adulte. Trop de problèmes. Trop compliqué. Tout serait plus simple si je n'avais jamais existé. Je suis si triste, si seul. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

**And love so distant and obscure**

_Et l'amour est distant et si obscur_. Je pensais connaître l'amour, je me suis trompé. L'amour n'est pas auprès de quelqu'un qu'on connait depuis quelques heures et qui couche avec vous et s'en va le lendemain aux aurores. L'amour est auprès de quelqu'un qui ressent quelque chose pour vous, qui vous fait de l'effet à vous aussi, et que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour elle. Mai ça, je l'ai compris trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. J'avais déjà construit cette muraille anti-amour. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être comme les autres garçons, à offrir ces stupides cadeaux à la Saint-Valentin, ou à entendre mon cœur battre la chamade quand celui que j'aime est près de moi. Mais je ne connaitrai jamais ça, plus jamais. Je l'ai ressenti une fois avec lui et quand j'ai compris que c'était de l'amour, j'ai tout abandonné et je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit, à chanter cette chanson.

**Remains the cure**

_Il reste le remède_. Le remède, vous l'avez peut-être compris, est la mort. Je veux me donner la mort, ici, maintenant, dès la fin de cette chanson. Cette chanson, qui est d'ailleurs à mon goût beaucoup trop longue. Je devrais être mort depuis des heures. Depuis des années. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je ne mérite pas d'être parmi vous. Je ne le mérite pas. Je dois mourir. Et si personne ne me tue, je me tuerai moi-même. Tout de suite.

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Don't wanna be**

_Je ne veux pas être_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Anymore**

_Plus jamais_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Don't wanna live**

_Je ne veux pas vivre_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Anymore**

_Plus jamais_

**When I was young**

_Quand j'étais jeune_. Je suis toujours jeune, mais je me sens tellement vieux.

**I never needed anyone**

_Je n'avais jamais besoin de personne_. Et maintenant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

**And making love was just for fun**

_Et je faisais l'amour juste pour m'amuser_. Si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, j'aurais fait l'amour, mais plus pour m'amuser, juste parce que j'aime cette personne et que je veux le prouver.

**Those days are gone**

_Ces jours sont loin_. Et moi aussi, dans quelques instants, je serai loin.

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Don't wanna be**

_Je ne veux pas être_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Anymore**

_Plus jamais_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Don't wanna live**

_Je ne veux pas vivre_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Anymore**

_Plus jamais_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Don't wanna be**

_Je ne veux pas être_

**All by myself**

_Tout seul_

**Anymore**

_Plus jamais_

* * *

La chanson était maintenant terminée. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Je regardai la boite de médicaments, posée sagement sur ma table de chevet. Je la prends. Bizarrement, je ne tremble pas. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort. Est-ce que ça allait m'aider pour les instants qui allaient suivre ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je veux une mort douce. Pas comme j'ai été durant mon existence.

Je repense une dernière fois à lui et affichai un petit sourire triste. Je ne reverrai plus jamais son visage. Je ne sentirai plus jamais son parfum.

Je portai les petites pilules à ma bouche et les avalait directement. Ensuite, je me couchai sur mon lit et attendis patiemment que les médicaments fassent effet. J'allais mourir seul. Tout seul.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'était triste ? Vous me détestez ?

A vos rewiews ! (Laissez-moi vos impressions mais aussi votre idée sur la personne dont Sebastian est amoureux)


End file.
